Upright vacuum cleaners, extractors and floor polishers are well-known floor care cleaning appliances. Such appliances typically include an extended handle to allow the operator to manipulate the appliance back and forth across the floor being cleaned. The present invention relates to a floor care apparatus of this type incorporating a telescopic handle stalk and a cooperative handle adjusting mechanism that allows the operator to adjust the handle to the desired length.